


Right There

by prosaicwonder



Series: You Touch Me (Right There) [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Massage, Masseur Lance (Voltron), Office Worker Shiro (Voltron), One Shot, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rimming, Safer Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosaicwonder/pseuds/prosaicwonder
Summary: Shiro comes home to a surprise from Lance.“It’s probably why you love me, right?”Shiro froze. Lance had said it frivolously, as if he hadn’t expected anything to come out of it at all.You love me.





	Right There

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people liked my last Shance fic and wanted me to write an NSFW sequel, so here it is. I’m still overwhelmed at how many people liked the story, gave kudos and commented on it: thank you so so much!! I love you all ♥

“Babe, I’m home.”

 

Shiro stepped into the apartment, switching on the light before he took off his shoes and tie. It had been another stressful work day, and as each week went by, the workload seemed to only get worse. 

 

Not long after their relationship started, he and Lance had moved in together, since Shiro’s lease had ended and Lance had suggested that they split the rent so it would cost less for both of them. Plus, there were advantages to having his gorgeous boyfriend around him at all times.

 

He just felt bad that he hadn’t been able to give Lance as much attention lately. Shiro was always too busy, too tired... he knew Lance was probably not happy about it despite his insistence that it was okay, and Shiro wanted to make it up to him so badly. 

 

He frowned as he waited for Lance’s reply, but he still didn’t receive one. Concerned, Shiro took a few more steps until he was in front of their shared bedroom. Oddly, the door was closed.

 

“Babe?” Shiro called out again, and when he was once again met with silence, he raised a hand to knock on the wood. Nothing.

 

Concerned, Shiro twisted the door knob open and stepped inside, only for the breath to be knocked right out of his lungs at the sight in front of him.

 

The bedroom light had been switched off, but numerous candles had been lit instead, casting the room in a soft orange glow. The sweet scent of vanilla drifted through the air, red rose petals scattered over the floor and the sheets...

 

... and there on top of the bed was Lance, dressed in nothing but a pair of light blue boxer briefs.

 

“Hey,” he purred.

 

Shiro took another step forward, the door clicking shut behind him. “What... have you been doing while I was away?” 

 

“Happy anniversary, baby.” Lance giggled, reclining further on top of the double bed. “I wanted to surprise you.”

 

Well, shit. Shiro didn’t even realise what day it had been. He suddenly felt like the worst boyfriend in the world for forgetting about their six-month anniversary.

 

“Oh, right. Uh, thank you, Lance.” Shiro sighed before sitting at the edge of the bed and running his hand through his hair. “I’m really sorry about forgetting. Things have just been crazy at work lately.”

 

Lance frowned at that before sitting up to look at Shiro better. “It’s alright—"

 

“No, it’s not.” Shiro cut him off. “I can’t believe I forgot something so important. I’m sorry if you’re mad at me—”

 

“Shiro.” Lance moved so that he was sitting cross-legged on the bed, reaching out and placing a hand on top of Shiro’s shoulder. “I know how busy you are with your job, so it’s okay.”

 

As much as the words were supposed to reassure him that it really _was_ fine, Shiro still wasn’t happy. Sensing his lover’s worry, Lance leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek before whispering:

 

“Though you’re gonna have to make it up to me.”

 

Shiro gasped as he felt Lance’s hand cup the front of his pants, squeezing lightly before he pulled away.

 

“I’ve been thinking about this all day,” Lance murmured, his tongue darting out to lick at his own lips. “How I want to go all the way with you.”

 

Oh. So this was actually happening.

 

It was something they never really talked about. When they had both felt ready to take their relationship to the next level, Lance had been terrified at the thought of having a cock inside him. He’d tried to cover it up with a lascivious smile and flirty one-liners, but Shiro had seen right through the act. It had made Lance feel better when Shiro had offered to bottom in their relationship, and of course, the sex had been mind-blowing. But recently, Lance couldn’t stop thinking about how it would feel if _he_ was the one being topped hard…

 

“Lance, are you sure...?” Shiro felt that he had to ask first, just in case.

 

Lance nodded. “I feel like I’m ready for this.” He reached over to pat Shiro’s hip. “Go take your clothes off, and come lie down on the bed for me.”

 

Shiro got off the bed and stood up before unbuttoning his work shirt. After shrugging the fabric off his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor, he moved to unzip his pants, only to be stopped by Lance’s voice:

 

“Keep your pants on.”

 

Confused, Shiro returned to the bed, lying face down as he’d done back when he still used to go for his weekly spa routine. He’d been busy even back then, but he had made the effort to go back at least once a week because he couldn’t forget about Lance and his bright handsome smile, about how kind Lance was and how he was just so easy to talk to.

 

“This reminds you of the first time we met, doesn’t it?” Lance giggled, sitting on top of Shiro and straddling his hips. “You'd only taken off your shirt, but you were so nervous about showing yourself to me... You were going to run away that day, but I didn’t let you go.”

 

Shiro blushed at the memory. “You still remember that?”

 

“Mhmm, how could I forget?”

 

Back then Shiro had been so afraid of showing himself to Lance, who had been just a stranger at the time, but Lance had been the first to accept Shiro for the things that he'd kept hidden away. Over time, the two of them had gotten to know each other better, and—somehow along the way, Shiro found his crush on Lance had grown even stronger than before. They'd confessed and gotten together, became 'that couple' that everyone fawned over because they were just _that_ adorable, and Shiro didn't want to trade this for anything else. Lance was the best boyfriend he'd ever had, and Shiro decided that this time, _he_ would be the one to hold on and not let go.

 

Lance’s hands were rubbing slow circles on Shiro’s back, kneading the tension out of his shoulders, arms and sides… Shiro sighed happily as he relaxed into the bed at his boyfriend’s touch. He’d never grow tired of Lance’s massages.

 

“That was the day I started crushing on you real hard,” Lance’s voice spoke from behind him. “When I got home from work, I jerked off as soon as I got back to my room. Seeing you shirtless was the best thing that happened to me all week.”

 

Shiro's blush deepened before he murmured: “Go on.”

 

“Well, you probably know the rest, but…” Lance trailed off.

 

“But…?”

 

“I was so happy when you kissed me at work. Even though Allura caught us and everyone else found out later.” Lance made a sour face at that.

 

“It kind of just happened, didn’t it?” Shiro mumbled as he turned his head to the side, suddenly inhaling sharply when Lance pressed on a knot in his back. “Ah, yeah. Right there.”

 

Lance kneaded over the spot again before he replied: “There isn’t anything about us that’s not spontaneous.”

 

Shiro let out a chuckle at that. “That’s true.”

 

“It’s probably why you love me, right?”

 

Shiro froze. Lance had said it frivolously, as if he hadn’t expected anything to come out of it at all.

 

 _You love me_.

 

The truth was, and this was what made Shiro feel like an even more terrible boyfriend… it was that Shiro hadn’t told Lance those words yet. The three words that Shiro desperately wanted to say out loud, but it was either the wrong time or he'd wanted to say them, only to back out at the last second. Shiro had come close to telling Lance how he felt just under a week ago. But as soon as he'd started, his mouth had clamped back shut. It hurt Shiro to see how disappointed Lance had looked after that…

 

Tonight, he would do it. He would tell Lance how he felt.

 

“You okay over there?” Lance’s gentle voice snapped Shiro out of his thoughts. “You suddenly got quiet.”

 

Shiro glanced over his shoulder as he replied: “I’m fine.”

 

“Awww baby, you must be exhausted,” Lance said sympathetically. Shiro felt a wave of guilt overcome him; Lance was always putting others before himself. He _really_ had to make it up to Lance now.

 

“Let me make you feel good, okay?”

 

Shiro closed his eyes and tried to focus on Lance’s hands as they worked over his body. His own self-doubt had lessened over the past few months, thanks to Lance, but there was always a nagging voice in his head that told him that he wasn’t enough. That Lance would probably leave him one day… that Lance didn’t love him and would never say those three words back.

 

“Your shoulders are so tense, babe," Lance murmured. "Luckily you’ve got a hot masseur boyfriend to help with that.”

 

Shiro couldn't help but smirk at those words. “Well, that’s true. You’re doing a great job, baby.”

 

He missed the way Lance’s face had heated up at the praise. Suddenly, Shiro felt Lance's hands tugging at his pants. "Can I take these off?"

 

Shiro nodded, raising his hips to allow Lance better access. Lance's fingers worked quickly, unzipping the front and pulling Shiro's pants down with his underwear. Soon, Shiro felt Lance get off him and a finger tapped at his arm.

 

“Turn around for me?” Lance whispered. Shiro nodded before twisting around and lying down on his back.

 

Lance moved forward to straddle Shiro’s hips before leaning down to capture Shiro’s lips with his own. He moved down, trailing kisses down Shiro’s neck and chest, squeezing his pecs and rubbing his thumbs over Shiro’s nipples. Lance moved further down, past Shiro’s abs and V-line until he reached Shiro's thighs. Shiro’s fingers were stroking Lance’s hair lazily, his eyes half-lidded as he felt Lance hands spread his legs open.

 

Shiro let out a gasp as Lance’s fingers wrapped around his hard length, his breaths becoming quick and shallow as Lance rubbed his cock between both hands.

 

“Such a good boy. Does it feel good?” Shiro moaned in response, prompting Lance to quicken his movements.

 

“You’re so wet here, too...” he teased, flicking his thumb over the tip of Shiro’s leaking cock. “Poor baby, you must've been sooo frustrated at work. I bet you want to cum so badly right now, don’t you?”

 

“Ah… yes.” Shiro bucked his hips up, only for Lance to push them back down with one hand. He whined softly as his fingers gripped the sheets at his sides. “Please, Lance…”

 

Lance released Shiro’s dick gently before sliding his hands down Shiro’s thighs. Slowly, his hands moved up until one of them was rubbing Shiro’s dick again. With his other hand, Lance took hold of the base and squeezed softly, causing Shiro to cry out. Lance’s underwear suddenly felt too tight: he desperately wanted to get out of the constricting garment, but more importantly, he needed to make Shiro feel good first.

 

He stopped rubbing Shiro’s dick, moving his hand down to cup and stroke at Shiro’s balls as he kept his grip on the base with his other hand. Lance’s eyes grew dark as he took in Shiro’s form: head thrown back, lips parted and chest heaving, his legs spread wide as more pre-cum leaked out the tip of his cock.

 

“Damn it, you’re going to kill me here, babe.” Shiro groaned, causing Lance to let out a laugh. “If we’re going to do things your way, then I want to come inside you.”

 

Suddenly, Lance’s hands were grabbing onto Shiro’s face, pulling him into a hard kiss. Shiro let out a surprised moan as he felt his boyfriend’s tongue against his own, and then his eyes closed as he wrapped his arms around Lance, running his hands up and down his back.

 

Lance was the first to break the kiss, covering Shiro’s hands with his own and guiding them back until they rested on top of Lance’s ass cheeks.

 

“Take this off for me,” Lance panted, his voice rough with need.

 

Shiro pulled the elastic of Lance’s underwear down, cock springing free as it was released from the tight fabric. After the garment was thrown onto the floor, Lance got onto the bed, slowly stroking over his own arousal. Shiro took hold of Lance’s hand, removing it from his cock before pulling Lance into his lap. “Come here.”

 

He lifted Lance’s chin so they were looking into each other’s eyes, leaning in to kiss each other softly before pulling away.

 

“So, uh… how are we going to do this?” Lance asked shyly.

 

“You need to relax first,” Shiro said, pulling Lance in closer until their cocks were touching. “So I can work you open.”

 

Lance heard some shuffling as Shiro got the lube from their bedside table. He bit back a moan as the cool liquid dripped between his cheeks, resting his head against Shiro’s shoulder as he felt the first finger making slow, small circles around his hole.

 

“You okay?” Shiro whispered, and Lance mumbled an affirmative response.

 

“Good boy. That’s it, just relax...”

 

Lance rested his head against Shiro’s shoulder, trying not to move too much as he felt the first finger push its way inside. “Breathe deeply for me. In, out...”

 

Lance followed, breathing slowly and deeply as he felt himself relax around Shiro’s finger. Shiro was gently sucking and nibbling on Lance's neck, and he’d taken both of their cocks into his human hand, pumping them together slowly.

 

“You’re doing so well,” Shiro murmured. “Can I go deeper?”

 

He smirked as he felt Lance nod against his shoulder, and then Shiro pushed in a little more until his finger was halfway in. His finger slid in and out of Lance’s hole, teasingly slow, Lance letting out a low whine as he rutted against Shiro’s lap.

 

“Baby…” Lance shivered as he felt the tip of another metal digit teasing his hole.

 

“Can you take another?” Shiro murmured. Lance nodded, eyes fluttering shut as he felt the second finger enter him.

 

“Your fingers feel so good inside me,” Lance moaned, pressing himself closer to Shiro’s chest. “Bet you could make me cum just from those.”

 

“Yeah?” Shiro pressed in further, rubbing his fingers against Lance’s prostate. “You like it when I’m knuckle-deep inside you? Like it when I touch you here?”

 

He stroked Lance’s prostate a few more times, smirking again when Lance cried out at the stimulation. “Ah! Y-yes...”

 

“Your ass feels so good around my fingers,” Shiro murmured. “Such a pretty hole, so tight and wet for me.”

 

“Shiro…” Lance moaned. “Please…”

 

“Please what, babe?”

 

Lance squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head wildly and biting his lip.

 

“Come on, baby.” Shiro’s fingers began to slide out of Lance’s hole. “I can’t give you what you want unless you tell me what it is.”

 

“I want your tongue inside me,” Lance blurted out. “Want you to eat me out until I’m all wet for you. Want you to stick your fat cock inside and pound me as soon as you’re done—"

 

With a growl, Shiro flipped Lance over until he was on all fours, and then— _Oh_ … Suddenly those large hands were spreading his cheeks, holding him open as Shiro’s tongue pushed into Lance’s tight hole.

 

“Fuck,” Lance panted.

 

His fingers curled tightly over the sheets as Shiro tongue-fucked him, opening him up and pushing deeper into his tight heat. “Mmmm… Shiro…”

 

Shiro smirked then, pressing his face into the space between Lance’s cheeks. “Yeah?”

 

“Please…” Lance whimpered, his thighs trembling as Shiro held him steady.

 

Shiro pulled back then, tongue sliding out of Lance’s hole with a wet ‘pop’. Lance felt utterly _filthy_ : on his hands and knees with legs spread wide, his hole stretched open and slick from Shiro’s tongue.

 

“You taste so good, baby,” Shiro’s voice spoke from behind. “Makes me want to suck and lick you all night.”

 

“Shiro…” Lance moaned, trying to rut against the sheets but Shiro’s hands were still firmly holding him in place.

 

“Would you like that, baby? Do you want me to eat you out until you’re dripping and ready for me? Have my tongue deep inside that hole? Want me to suck on your cock and milk out every drop after I have my way with you?”

 

“Ohhh, _fuck_ … fuck! Shiro!” Lance babbled as Shiro dove back in, thrusting his tongue inside his hole as he began to work a finger in along with it. After a while Shiro added a second finger in with his tongue, making sure to hold Lance in place as he stretched his hole open.

 

Lance let out a whine as Shiro pulled away, but before he knew it he was being flipped onto his back with Shiro’s body on top of his own. God, he _loved_ how huge Shiro was, from his biceps and pecs to his abs, to his thighs and his enormous thick cock that Lance could barely fit into his mouth sometimes…

 

Shiro reached down with his flesh hand, gripping both their cocks and smearing pre-cum over them. “Such a dirty boy. I had no idea what a filthy mouth you had on you. Does talking like that get you off?” 

 

Lance nodded frantically against the sheets, making Shiro tsk in response. Shiro released their cocks from his hand before grabbing a condom packet from the bedside drawer, tearing it open and rolling the condom on before settling in between Lance’s legs. He smeared some more lube over Lance’s ass before adding some to his own cock.

 

“Are you ready, baby?” Shiro murmured as he lined his cock up against Lance’s hole. Lance nodded, cupping Shiro’s cheek with one hand, and then Shiro pushed in.

 

Lance gasped as he felt the tip of Shiro’s cock enter him. “You okay?” Shiro asked in concern.

 

“Y-yeah,” Lance rasped out, “Just need a moment.”

 

Shiro covered Lance’s hand with his own, lacing their fingers together before leaning down and capturing Lance’s lips with his own. They kissed for a short while until Lance’s hole finally began to unclench around Shiro’s cock.

 

Breaking apart from the kiss, Shiro searched Lance’s face for signs of discomfort, surprised when he didn’t find any.

 

“You’re so big, Shiro…” Lance mumbled. “Feels so good inside, filling me up…”

 

“Lance,” Shiro gasped out, the words going straight to his dick.

 

“Want you in deeper,” Lance moaned. Shiro leaned forward, covering Lance’s body with his own as he pushed in again, and again…

 

Lance wrapped his arms around Shiro’s shoulders, moaning as Shiro slowly thrusted in and out. He squeezed his eyes shut, falling back onto the mattress as Shiro fucked him, his fingers desperately clawing at the sheets.

 

“Love you...” Shiro panted, his grip on Lance’s hand tightening as he thrust in deeper. “I love you, Lance…”

 

Overwhelmed, Lance felt tears prickle at the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill out until he felt Shiro’s lips kissing them away softly. Shiro picked up the speed of his thrusts, grunts and moans spilling from his mouth as his cock brushed against Lance’s prostate again and again.

 

Lance reached down to grab his own cock as he felt himself getting closer to coming, only for Shiro to bat his hand away and replace it with his own. Lance cried out as Shiro’s hand jerked his cock, matching the speed of his own thrusts.

 

“Come for me, baby,” Shiro panted.

 

“ _Shiro_ ,” Lance moaned, repeating his boyfriend's name over and over as Shiro’s movements became erratic inside him. “I’m…!!”

 

Lance let out a strangled cry as he came over Shiro’s hand, ass clenching as he worked his hips around Shiro’s cock. Shiro was still pumping him, even faster this time, and Lance couldn’t help but blush at the wet noises from Shiro’s hand, slick with Lance’s cum.

 

It didn’t take long before Shiro was also coming. He gave one final thrust, his fingers digging into Lance’s hip, as Lance rocked his hips up to take Shiro deeper inside him.

 

They laid there for a few minutes: Shiro had collapsed on top of Lance while he was still inside, and Lance had wrapped his arms around Shiro's back. Slowly, Shiro pulled out of Lance before sliding down, taking Lance’s softening cock into his mouth.

 

“Ah…! Shiro!!” Lance cried out, oversensitive from his last orgasm. Shiro sucked him gently, occasionally fondling his balls and reaching up to pinch his nipples as he licked up the shaft. He continued for a few more moments, feeling Lance grow hard again inside his mouth; Lance turned his head to the side, biting back a scream as Shiro relentlessly worked his cock. Soon, Lance was coming for the second time, bucking his hips up into Shiro’s mouth as Shiro milked his cock, swallowing every last drop.

 

Lance fell back onto the mattress, his eyelids fluttering shut as Shiro got off him.

 

“Be right back,” Shiro murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Lance’s forehead. “Just going to the bathroom.”

 

Several moments later Shiro returned with a damp washcloth in his hand. He sat between Lance’s spread legs, gently wiping at his stomach and cock with the cloth. Lance whimpered softly at the contact, unable to open his eyes or speak for the time being.

 

“Lance? Baby, are you okay?”

 

A few seconds passed, and Shiro was about to panic until he heard Lance murmur sleepily: “Mmmm, I’m good. Very good. I’ve never been this good until now. That was _amazing_.”

 

Shiro couldn’t help but chuckle warmly as he brushed a few stray hairs away from Lance’s face. “I’m glad.”

 

Shiro left to clean himself off in the bathroom, rinsing off his hands and cock before returning to the bedroom. He went over to each of the candles, blowing them out before he got back into bed.

 

Lance rolled over until he was facing Shiro, sighing happily as Shiro pulled him into his arms.

 

“I love you too,” he mumbled, nuzzling further into Shiro’s neck. “Wanted to tell you for a while now.”

 

A warm fluttery feeling bloomed in Shiro’s chest at that. Lance really  _loved_ him.

 

Allowing a small smile to spread across his lips, Shiro closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
